Yumi Ishiyama
'''Yumi Ishiyama' is a highly valued member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is considered the maturest of the group, being a year older than the rest of them (beside William), and takes care of the younger members. She is both Ulrich's and William's romantic love interest, and Aelita Schaeffer's closest friend. History Yumi was born in Kyoto, Japan, although her family immigrated to France when she was just a baby. Having been raised among traditional Japanese values, she shows complete respect for her parents, sometimes even to excess. She attributes a lot of importance to her origins, being more than proud of her Japanese heritage which can be seen when she firmly states the common mistake of her being mistaken for Chinese and correcting that she is actually Japanese. She has even planed later to return to her roots. Personality and Characteristics In regard to Yumi's personality who is shown to always prefer black clothes. Basically its the american goth look, black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Her season 4 outfit is like her sports clothes. Dark gray blouse, gray pants. She wears the same boots as in season 1-3. (this being seen in Cold Sweat ''where when an embarrassing childhood Halloween photo of her is seen, she is wearing big black boots in the picture) she inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt and often of a sarcastic humor, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Yumi is shown to prefer getting acquainted and knowing people first before opening up to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards the people whom she likes. A fine observer, she is adept at understanding people and emotion. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and is very popular, although she seems oblivious to it. Also differing from girls her age, she rather prefers the company of boys, with the only girl she is shown to be close with is Aelita. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors which can be seen throughout the series. Relationships Ulrich Stern ''.]]The relationship of Yumi and Ulrich is complex and often very ambiguous since they often don't share their thoughts about each other often, even though their feelings are more than obvious throughout the course of the show. In XANA Awakens Part 1 and 2, showing how Ulrich and Yumi first met, the two can be shown to have something of a first attraction to each other which significantly grows throughout the episode. They two almost kiss in the season 1 episode Routine, after their repressed attraction and feelings come to head, but they decide to keep it a secret. Strong respect, mutual admiration and reciprocal feelings (although distant) join these two figures in a very strong relationship. They often find themselves wavering between platonic friendship and genuine romance on a regular basis throughout the show. However, in the opening of season 3, Yumi declares that they need to assume a platonic relationship status once and for all and announces that they can be just good friends, but nothing more. This clearly horrifies Ulrich but he still begrudgingly goes along with her decision without any argument. Although Yumi was the one to call this choice in their relationship, it soon becomes obvious that she as well doesn't like it. Despite this decision on both parts, it becomes clear that they still have strong feelings for each other. ''.]]It is implied in the Code Lyoko season 4 finale, Echoes, that they're eventually re-exploring the romantic part of their relationship again. In ''Code Lyoko: Evolution, one year after the season 4 finale, it seems as though Ulrich and Yumi have gone back to their "just good friends" status in the beginning of the season. (Although Ulrich tries to confess his love for her on multiple occasions, and has apparently given up.) But as the plot thickens, their romantic relationship, or at least their romantic attraction to each other becomes more and more apparent. She even goes as far as to (indirectly) call him her "soul mate" through an English story assignment when basing a main male character (who is the love interest of the girl character) on him in the episode Intrusion. Also in the ending of the episode, Yumi and Ulrich finally admit how much they care for each other and seemingly reconcile their blossoming romance. Later in the episode, Massacre, when Aelita asks Yumi how her relationship with Ulrich is going, Yumi admits that things are going much better since he has become more "considerate" towards her feelings, argued less with William and has become more mature than he's been in the past, making her happy. William Dunbar ''.]]He and Yumi are instant friends upon his arrival at Kadic, much to the jealousy of Ulrich. William can clearly be seen developing a crush on her during their continued encounters and soon develops feelings for her. His romantic feelings are obvious and he does not bother to hide them to anyone, including Yumi herself, being the polar opposite of how Ulrich handles his feelings towards her. Despite William's blunt crush on her, Yumi often insists they are friends and nothing more. Though from time to time, it is apparent that she has in the least, a small attraction to him and has even used this attraction to free him from X.A.N.A., at least temporarily, in season 4. However, the small romantic attraction is never ventured than just so, and is just categorized as Ulrich being pointlessly jealous. Jeremie Belpois The relationship between Jeremie and Yumi can be compared to that of siblings as she often treats him such. Even though Yumi cares about Jeremie a lot, she gets easily angry if she is convinced that Jeremie has made an mistake that affects herself or others health. Jeremie also trusts Yumi more than he does with Ulrich, Odd or William, mostly because of her being smarter than other three, trusting his first virtualization to her hands. Odd Della Robbia Despite often getting on her nerves, Odd can be considered a good friend to her. He often teases her and Ulrich about their obvious romantic attraction, much to her and Ulrich's annoyance. Although on occasion, he has pushed the two together, knowing of their repressed attraction towards each other and often urging Ulrich to admit his feelings for her and is disdained when his attempts fail. Aelita Schaeffer Aelita is Yumi's only good/best female friend and companion as she doesn't spend much of her time among the other girls at Kadic, despite obviously getting along just fine with them, and simply prefers spending her time with boys. She and Aelita can be seen to be rather close and sometimes can compare to that of two sisters. Education and the Lyoko Warriors She is the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. While some schoolmates admire her when others despise her, she pays no attention rather focusing her attention only on her group of friends. She is shown to be very popular among boys who are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. Yumi, however, often kindly rejects any attempt on their part. Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. Personal Life Aside from her complicated romance with Ulrich, one of Yumi's other main character focuses is her parents rather unstable marriage, which has proven to be a major strain on her from time to time. Her father and mother can often be heard bickering in the background whenever an episode takes a focus on her home, and at one point, her father even left the house and shortly resided with a co-worker from work which took place in ''Laughing Fit. This is shown to have had a major strain on Yumi as she struggled to understand why her parents were arguing in the first place. Although it is often dismissed, she is seen to have a small attraction to William which is often seen at many points in the series. Despite this, Yumi claims he is nothing more than just a friend. These feelings are never ventured, however, rather than just a minor attraction. On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form before her avatar is soon re-designed as a ninja in season 4. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. It is realized in the first 3 seasons that using her telekinetic power on Lyoko is painful and can easily and quickly exhaust her. But soon, in season 4, this proved to be no longer an issue with her new Lyoko design. Yumi, like Ulrich, has a strong interest in Pencak Silat which is very useful in battles on Lyoko and is shown to excel in the art. She is seen regularly practicing moves with Ulrich or in a professiona class at Kadic. Outside of Lyoko, Yumi seems like one of the more normal characters. Having a normal family with regular sibling rivalry. Other that the Lyoko Warriors, Yumi is more or less a wall flower, often secluding herself from others despite having potential for popularity. Yumi is in ninth grade for seasons one and two and in the 10th grade in seasons three and four. In the first three seasons, she was fourteen years old, but had turned fifteen in Lab Rat. This implies that Yumi is now sixteen years old, as Code Lyoko Evolution takes place one whole year after the original series. Game Information Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: Wii Edition Yumi is one of the playable characters in Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity. In addition to her fans, she has two powers: Balance and Telekinesis. Her fans can lock onto targets, unlike Odd's Laser Arrow or Aelita's Energy Fields. Balance Balance is used to walk along narrow paths that other characters cannot. To activate, go over an ability hologram and press C. Hold the Nunchuk joystick forward, and tilt the Wii remote sideways in the opposite direction from where the eye of X.A.N.A. is tilting. Telekinesis Yumi's telekinesis ability are used to move, propel, manipulate and control multiple jagged rocks and boulders, bring Insekts down to the ground, or to telekinetally levitate enemies all at once for short or long periods of time with ease. To just move something to the side, move the cursor over the object and hold C. Swing the Wii remote either left or right to toss it a side. To move the object with more precision, hold C for a few seconds, then move the cursor and walk around to move the object. Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PS2 Edition Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PSP Edition Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Code Lyoko DS: Fall of X.A.N.A. Code Lyoko: Social Game Yumi can be unlocked in the social game by getting a streak of 3 stars or better for every fight in sectors 3, 4, and 5. Trivia *It is shown in the episode The Trap, Yumi may have slight vertigo. *Yumi set the school record for 100 meter sprint with a time of 14.35 seconds in Tip-Top Shape. *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. *Yumi's Name in Japanese is 石山弓 (Ishiyama Yumi) *Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under X.A.N.A.'s control. *Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her Nav Skid. *Yumi seems to get devirtualized the most times in the series. *Yumi is the leader on Lyoko usually jumping in to save the day. (In one episode it landed her in the Digital Sea.) *Yumi is the only character whose method of transportation doesn't match her outfit on earth. *In the episode Bragging Rights, ''it's hinted that Yumi is afraid of bugs. *Yumi owns a Totoro stuffed animal, relating back to her Japanese heritage. *In ''Hard Luck, Yumi reveals that her least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Kankrelats, and that her favorites are Krabs. *Yumi is the only one who does not yell her ability out like Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and William do. *There was a sequence of season 1 episodes unofficially known as "pick on Yumi week", as she was the victim of the plotlines in every episode of the sequence. *Yumi was the first warrior other than Aelita to be attacked by the Scyphozoa. *Yumi is the first warrior to be devirtualized by a Ninja. **Ironically, she defeats 3 Ninjas with her new Bo Staff. *Yumi is so far, the only Lyoko Warrior with two weapons (Her Tessan Fans and her Bo Staff). *Yumi seems to be X.A.N.A.'s most targeted Lyoko warrior. *In the original pilot episode,'' Garage Kids , Yumi had possessed her unusually strong telekinetic abilities on Earth in real life as well as Lyoko, which was called Xanadu then. *In Season 4, as a spectre, Yumi wore white face makeup, but on Lyoko no makeup is present. *Yumi is the only Warrior who never closes her eyes when being virtualized into Lyoko in Season 4. *In the Japanese dub, in seasons 1-4, she was played by Kinoshita Sha Hua. *She is the only Lyoko Warrior to not be possessed by X.A.N.A. Gallery Earth Seasons 1-3 and prequel tumblr_lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo10_r1_500.jpg|Yumi waving at Ulrich. 12 none taken, sir, I'm Japanese.png|Yumi in her gym clothes. Xana Awakens 136.jpg|Having a match with Ulrich in ''X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1. 13 pretty good for a beginner.png|Yumi falls on top of Ulrich. Yumi 0139.jpg|Sleeping with her pet Totoro. Yumi Athelitic.png|Yumi doing gymnastic 8 ishiyama-san comforts his daughter.png|Talking to her father in Laughing Fit. yumi_car.jpg|Yumi in a car. yumi_class.jpg|Yumi in class. 2011-08-15 2118 001.png|Surprised when seeing Ulrich with Sissi. Teddygozilla UlruchxYumi.gif|Yumi hugging Ulrich. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|Ready to shut down the Supercomputer together in False Start. Faux depart 192.jpg|Facing a Kankrelat with Ulrich. Faux depart 395.jpg|Yumi seen in the right. Faux depart 396.jpg|Kissing Jim's cheek in False Start. False Start - Best Friends.png|In the end of False Start. XD.png|Yumi asking William about love. Yumi 0075.jpg|Yumi blushing. Meet the New Boy.jpg|Yumi's new classmate, William Dunbar, talk to her. It's Getting Hot.jpg|Ulrich asking Yumi about her relationship with William. Yumi in the Boiler Room.jpg|Yumi, in a weak condition, says if they're just friends. Odd and Team Lyoko.png|Yumi with Team Lyoko Yumi dance.jpg|Yumi waving Yumi elevator.jpg|Going down to the scanners in the elevator. Yumi hmph.jpg|Yumi doesn't look impressed. Yumischool.jpg|Smiling. Routine - Yumi almost confess her feeling.png|Yumi blushes after mentions Ulrich is her boyfriend. Routine - Yumi grab Ulrich's shirt.png|Yumi grabbing Ulrich's shirt. Routine - Yumi and Ulrich blushing.png|Yumi and Ulrich blushing. 7 a shadow passes over.png Yumixulrich11.jpg Ccdoe lyoko.jpg|Asleep in Ulrich's shoulder. Yumi 0056.jpg|Yumi in a car. Jeremy Yumi stat of panic.png|Jeremy and Yumi witness the bus almost causing a nuclear diaster Kiwi 2 2.png Yumi 1035.png|Lyoko must be exhausting. Log book 115-1-.jpg|Reading Sissi's diary. Groupe 1458.jpg Teddygozillathefinalgroup.jpg|Mocking Sissi in Teddygozilla. Tumblr m5bpsp6Nd61rnqitk.jpg 2011-08-15 2126.png Cheer up, einstein.png 18 waiting for the monster.png 20 ouch.png|Her and Ulrich be strangled by The X.A.N.A. possessed monster in End of Take. 21 ouch 2.png|"Hurry up Aelita!" 5 silly odd.png|"Be Quiet Odd!" 11 the petition.png 4 plan of attack.png 6 yumi's report.png|Preparing to begin her class presentation. 12 your carriage, cinderella.png|Saving Sissi from the rats. 8 yumi gets hurt.png|"This looks awkward." 1 friendly sparring.png|Training with Ulrich. 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|''Happy Birthday!'' 4 something wrong with the lift.png|Trapped in the elevator with Ulrich and Sissi. 3 nosy.png|Angry at Sissi for following them. 17 and it is all revealed.png 11 enter guard.png 2 yumi sulks for france.png|Someone's in a bad mood. 8 sissi goes down.png|"What happened to Sissi!" 6 hatching a plan.png|With the gang in the evening. Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|She can't get to Ulrich! Screenshot 2013-04-01-00-54-25.png|Sitting on her bed talking Ulrich. 16 yumi had a little too much fun.png Image w1.jpg|Trying to ignore William. Yumi and Fellow Student.jpg|Yumi seen with a female student. Yumi in the Pool 1.jpg|Yumi in the pool. Yumi in the Pool 2.jpg|Yumi doing synchronised swimming. Group.jpg|"Where's Ulrich?" The Group.jpg|Holding hands. Image problem 2.jpg|"Yumi power!" Yumi Spector image 1.png Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|Yumi is oblivious to what's going on. Common interest 16.jpg|Watching an unconscious Aelita. New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|Listening to Odd think of monster names. New Order William and Yumi image 1.png|Walking with William. Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png Exploration Yumi walking with her parents image 1.png|With her Parents going to school. Exploration Yumi sneaking home image 1.png|Sneaking in the house. Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png|X.A.N.A. can be very tiring. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|"What's everyone looking at?" Sabotage 197.jpg|Be attacked by the roots. New Order Yumi and William image 1.png New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png IMG 1169.PNG IMG 1168.PNG IMG 1167.PNG IMG 1166.PNG Big bogue 097.jpg Triple sot 397.jpg A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png Plagued Jeremie comes to help Yumi image 1.png Sabotage 174.jpg Sabotage 081.jpg Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png Xanas kiss Jeremie frozen after kiss image 1.png Yumi_0002.jpg Yumi_0048.jpg Yumi_0049.jpg Sabotage 218.jpg Sabotage 217.jpg Yumi 0057.jpg Yumi Eating.jpg|Odd in Yumi's body eating Sushi with fork. Desordre 134.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. It gets worse. IMG 1249.PNG|Yumi in Odd's body, petting Kiwi. It gets worse. Desordre 132.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. It gets worse. Desordre 130.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. It gets worse. Desordre 123.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. It gets worse. Yumi 0102.jpg Yumi 0099.jpg Yumi 0098.jpg Yumi 0094.jpg Yumi 0081.jpg Yumi 0079.jpg Yumi 0040.jpg Yumi 0041.jpg Yumi 0117.jpg Yumi 0112.jpg Yumi 0111.jpg Yumi 0110.jpg Yumi 0109.jpg Yumi 0108.jpg Yumi 0107.jpg Yumi 0106.jpg Yumi 0105.jpg Yumi 0104.jpg Yumi 0142.jpg Yumi 0140.jpg Yumi 0138.jpg Yumi 0137.jpg Yumi 0132.jpg Yumi 0130.jpg Yumi 0129.jpg Clap de fin 071-1-.jpg Yumi 0118.jpg Transfer yumi.png|Yumi in the scanner Yumi and ulrich run for it.png|Yumi and Ulrich running 15 found.png|Found by monster 6 do it ulrich!.png|Praying 18 its yumi vs yumi.png|Yumi Versus X.A.N.A. Yumi Saint Valentines Day Jeremie and Yumi image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi kisses William image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi and Aelita with the necklace image 1.png Chainon Manquant 395.jpg Chainon Manquant 378.jpg Aelita 153.jpg Aelita 152.jpg Ultimatum Principal grab Yumi.png|Her hand grabbed by Mr. Delmas in Ultimatum. Ultimatum Yumi talk quietly.png|Talking quietly to Ulrich on the phone. Ultimatum Odd and Yumi electrocuted.png|Electrocuted with Odd after the Ultimatum's time up. Ultimatum Principal unconscious.png|She is saved by Ulrich. A Fine Mess Yumi in a new style image 1.png|Odd in Yumi's body messing up with her clothes in A Fine Mess. A Fine Mess Starting to vanish image 1.png A Fine Mess In eachothers bodies for a day image 1.png Yumi 0038.jpg|Reading Kadic newspaper. Vertigo Yumi tries to cheer Ulrich up image 1.png|Yumi cheering Ulrich in Vertigo. Cold War Yumi is stuck underneath the tree image 1.png Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png Cold War The students eat image 1.png Cold War No time for fun image 1.png Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png Déjà Vu The group in Aelitas dorm image 1.png Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png Esprit frappeur 154.jpg Opening Act He doesn't like Odds music image 1.png L ame des robots 102-1-.jpg Groupe 1600-1-.jpg WilliamYumi.jpg The Key - Ulrich not happy seeing Yumi-1.png|Ulrich is jealous. The Key - Ulrich about to confess his feeling-1.png|With Ulrich in front of her house. Yumi.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 362.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 179.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 170.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 142.jpg Tentation 392.jpg Tentation 228.jpg Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG Yumi and Ulrich talking CL 53.PNG Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG Aelita and Yumi playing a game CL 53.PNG Ghost Channel Captured by zombies image 4.png Ghost Channel Which is which image 3.png Ghost Channel Real Jeremy appears image 2.png Ghost Channel Hes not the real Jeremy image 1.png Hiroki's being a brat..jpg The Chips are Down 4.jpg Yumi and William Help Ulrich.jpg|Yumi and William helping Ulrich in Marabounta. Marabounta 084.jpg|Yumi about to give Ulrich CPR... Are you okay.jpg|Asking Ulrich if he's okay. She's getting cold.jpg|Talking to William if she's getting cold. Earth Season 4 Yumi 1022.jpg|Yumi being scanned in Season 4. Sector 5 Holoweb.png|Looking at the newly recreated Lyoko. William Returns Sissi interview the group.png|Being interviewed by Sissi. 444444444444.jpg|Smiles as William teasing Odd in William Returns. yumi_hotshower_hiroki.jpg|Yumi with Hiroki and Johnny. Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi using the Supercomputer. Lecon de choses 287.jpg|Yumi seeing a spectre approaching her. Yumi_1075.jpg|Yumi with her younger brother, Hiroki. Corps-celeste-253-1-.jpg B.jpg Q.jpg W.jpg Ulu.jpg|Kissing Ulrich's cheek in Lab Rat. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png Yumi and ulrich.jpeg|Ulrich carrying her in Dog Day Afternoon. Gang Ready To Fight.png|Prepares to fight X.A.N.A. William in A Lack of Goodwill. Cousins Once Removed Yumi walks with Patrick image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg|Odd helping her from a Spectre. yumi at home.jpg|Yumi at home Yumi heading ofr factory.jpg Yumi srsly.jpg Yumi 1.png|Yumi talking to Aelita before heading home. Hot shower.jpg Groupe 1801-1-.jpg Groupe 1849-1-.jpg Bragging Rights Yumi and her fan image 1.png|Yumi spectre with her fan. Bragging Rights Ulrich saves Yumi from a spider image 1.png|Ulrich saves Yumi from a robotic spider. Bragging Rights Ulrich and Yumi confront more image 1.png|They confront more down the hall. Bragging Rights They are surrounded image 2.png|Surrounded by spiders! Bragging Rights robot spiders surround Yumi image 1.png|Yumi gets ready to fight them. Bragging Rights robot spiders shut down image 1.png|They move in closer… Bragging Rights robot spider with Yumi image 3.png|A lone spider approaches Yumi. Bragging Rights robot spider attacking Yumi image 1.png|She is backed against a counter Bragging Rights robot spider behind Yumi image 2.png|Another robotic spider comes up from behind Bragging Rights robot spider about to attack image 1.png|But Yumi spots it before it attacks. Yumi in the real world.jpg Kadic Bombshell Yumi isn't too impressed with her image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Busted by Ulrich and Yumi image 1.png Kadic Bombshell Ulrich is caught blushing image 1.png Kiwodd 277.jpg Kiwodd 162.jpg Ulrich and Yumi Distant Memory.jpg Il est sense d etre insense 179.jpg|With Odd and Ulrich. 20119 497114300341571 1401871152 n.jpg|Kissing her brother, Hiroki on the cheek. Yumi kiss Ulrichs forehead.png|Kissing Ulrich's forehead in Cold Sweat. Earth (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-10.png Tumblr mguotluCV21rnq2uxo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr_mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3_250.png Tumblr mgafhpeUEM1qcbv12o1 400.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Yumievolution.png Group.png Holding hands.jpg Warrior Awakens 26.jpg Mel31-1-.jpg Comment tromper xana 555-1-.jpg 141446206-28201301153810GMT-.JPG Foolxana29 Foolxana27 Foolxana2 Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Foolxana17 Foolxana22 Warriorawakens34 Warriorawakens33 Warriorawakens31 Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday 8.jpg Friday 7.jpg First real lunch.jpg Tumblr mick6wc3au1s206x3o4 250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Rendezvous29 Rendezvous27 Rendezvous26 Rendezvous31 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Intrusion18 Intrusion17 Intrusion16 Intrusion14 Ultime mission 472.jpg Ultime mission 219.jpg Ultime mission 165.jpg Virtual (Season 1) Lyokumi.jpg|Yumi in the Desert Region in her original Lyoko form. 2011-08-14_1523.png|Yumi's card She can't hold on much longer.png|Yumi about to fall into the digital sea/void. Yumi saves aelita.png|Yumi pushing a megatank over the edge 17 the real yumi.png|Yumi waking up Big bogue 329.jpg|Yumi using her telekinesis 14.5 yumi in the guardian.png|Yumi in Guardian 130px-2011-08-14_1525.png|Yumi using her telekinesis Telekinesis.jpg|Yumi using her telekinesis Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|Yumi and Aelita run from a twister Yumi hit by a Megatank.png|Yumi is hit by a Megatank blast Team Rage.png|Giving Odd a "meaningful" look. Yumi Fan.jpg|About to throw her fan in Desert Sector. Odd's vision.png 11 yumi.png 10 go, young grasshopper.png 2011-10-03 2105.png IMG 1256.PNG IMG 1255.PNG IMG 1254.PNG Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png Code Terre 357.jpg Code Terre 290.jpg Code Terre 241.jpg Gravite Zero 368.jpg Gravite Zero 269.jpg Swarming Attack Yumi is hit by a Hornet image 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png Yumi the destroyer.jpg Yumi's airborne feat..jpg Swarming Attaque 324.jpg Yuma for the save.JPG|Saving Aelita from Krab's laser. 36eme dessous 295.jpg|A helpless Aelita watches as Yumi get devirtualized. 36eme dessous 245.jpg|Hanging on the edge of a rock in Mountain Sector. Ulrichxyumikiss.jpg|Nearly kiss Ulrich. Virtual (Season 2) Yumi_0863.jpg Tumblr lx5f1yHyIT1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzaibn7TpW1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo2_1280.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo4_250.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg Yumi 0233.jpg Yumi 0236.jpg Yumi 0235.jpg Yumi 0234.jpg Yumi 0237.jpg Yumi_02246A.png Dfvd.png 539px-Episodio29.jpg XANAs Kiss Protect Yumi image 1.png Tumblr lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo11 r1 400.jpg Yumi 0097.jpg Yumi 0089.jpg XANA 284.jpg IMG_1251.PNG IMG_1252.PNG IMG_1250.PNG IMG_1230.PNG|Yumi pilots the Overboard in Tip-Top Shape The key is activated.jpg To the key!.jpg Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png Routine 352.jpg Surmenage 246.jpg A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png Codigo 11.jpg Un grand jour 217.jpg A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png A Fine Mess No gravity in Sector 5 image 1.png A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi reaches the Key image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi about to use her Fan image 1.png Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png Déjà Vu Being chased by Flying Mines image 2.png Esprit frappeur 255.jpg Virtual (Season 3) tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg Yumi overwing.jpg Ulrich and The Group.png Yumi 1034.png Yumi 1033.png IMG 1238.PNG IMG 1237.PNG IMG 1239.PNG Triple sot 257.jpg|HA! Sabotage 028.jpg Sabotage 029.jpg Sabotage 026.jpg Triple sot 033.jpg Triple sot 029.jpg Surmenage 195.jpg Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png Sabotage 007.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 239.jpg Yumi devirtualized CL 53.PNG The LW being shot CL 53.PNG Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG Yumi 1046.jpg|Being devirtualizated just before reaching the Digital Sea. Yumi saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Yumi saying goodbye. Fausse piste 345.jpg Fausse piste 270.jpg Fausse piste 259.jpg Fausse piste 173.jpg Virtual (Season 4) Yumi 0926.jpg|Yumi using her newly enhanced and strengthened telekinetic abilities in the fourth season. Yumi_1073.jpg|Yumi in her Navskid in the digital sea. Yumi_1074.jpg|Yumi trapped in the digital sea. 100px-Yumi New Card2-1-.jpg|ID card in Season 4 yumi_replika.jpg|Yumi on a Replika Yumi_forest.jpg|In the Forest Sector. Yumi in the Forest Sector.jpg|Seems surprised by something. Yumi in the Ice Sector.jpg|Yumi in Ice Sector. Yumi lyokos4.jpg|Battling in the Ice Sector. Girl Power.jpg|Yumi and Aelita virtualized to Arena. Tumblr lwy49wCLmF1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|About to attack a monster with her fan. Yumi get her fans back.jpg|Getting her Tessen Fans back just before being devirtualized by William. tumblr_m1ilhz6pgD1qlvb12o1_500.png|Aiming in her Navskid. tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo9_1280.png|It seems she still has feelings for William.. tumblr_m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg|Shocked to see X.A.N.A.-William standing behind her. Tumblr m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo7 1280.png|Ready to fight in the Desert Sector. Yumi telekinesiss4.jpg 88887.jpg|Throwing her Fan upside down. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|X.A.N.A.-William flirts with Yumi before trying to push her into the Digital Sea. 19 odd rescues yumi.png|Watching as William fall to Digital Sea. Warriors.jpg|Yumi and the gang's last scene. William and Yumi.jpg|Standing with the real William. Yumi_1029.jpg|Yumi catching her Tessen Fans in the Forest Sector. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png Hard Luck Yumi is devirtualized image 4.png Hard Luck Yumi beat William image 3.png Il est sense d etre insense 337.jpg William_hits_Yumi.png|Yumi sliced by William. William_gets_rid_of_Yumi.png|Resulting in her getting devirtualized. Yumi flashback Eps95.png|Yumi in a flashback in Echoes. Virtual (Code Lyoko: Evolution) Yumi 4.PNG Blok 1.PNG OverWing.PNG Yumi 2.PNG Yumi 3.PNG Yumi.PNG Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-00.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-20-47.png Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg YumiSpectromania.jpg Tumblr mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1 500.png Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1 500.png 0 (1).jpg 0-yumi hit.jpg IMG 20130107 212853.JPG IMG 20130107 212755.JPG Ninja In Cortex.mp4 000017480.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg Einstein3 Einstein2 Arguing.jpg Ulrich and Yumi.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Warrior Awakens 19.jpg Warrior Awakens 18.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warrior Awakens 6.jpg Warrior Awakens 2.jpg Warrior's awakening.jpg Yumi's fans commited a hate crime.png CLE Holy CRAP!!!.png Foolxana15 Foolxana8 Rendezvous 2.jpg Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens55 Warriorawakens52 Warriorawakens68 Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Friday 4.jpg Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg|She is seen here in a goof. She was actually devirtualized before this. Les sans codes 306.jpg|Yumi with Bo staff prepares to fights William Clone in The Codeless. ???.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens82 Warriorawakens99 Confusion27.JPG Confusion79.JPG Confusion48.JPG Freeze!.jpg Rendezvous10 Profuture94.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture41.JPG Profuture22.JPG Rendezvous40 Rendezvous39 Rendezvous38 Rendezvous80 Rendezvous79 Rendezvous78 Rendezvous77 Rendezvous76 Rendezvous89 Rendezvous87 Rendezvous84 Rendezvous119 Rendezvous118 Rendezvous116 Rendezvous128 Rendezvous125 Rendezvous189 Rendezvous188 Rendezvous185 Rendezvous183 Rendezvous182 Rendezvous175 Rendezvous174 Rendezvous173 Rendezvous198 Rendezvous219 Rendezvous215 Rendezvous208 Rendezvous229 Rendezvous222 Obstination57.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 14.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 12.jpg 114 Le piege.mp4 000907040.jpg Warriorawakens91 Profile Pictures 3.jpg Ye.jpg S.jpg Profile Pictures 1.jpg 545023 454038054650361 1667954905 n-1-.jpg Others Yumi Opening Title.png|in Season 1 opening credits. 2011-08-14 1515.png|Yumi's cutscene in Season 1. Yumi.png|Prequel cutscene. Yumi 0179.jpg|On the Overwing in Season 2 and 3 cutscene. 608px-Yumi-4(1)-1-.jpg|Season 4 cutscene. FileYUMI 4.jpg|On the Overwing in her Season 4 cutscene. YumiID.PNG|Season 4 ID Card. yumi 050.png|Yumi's Season 1 art. yumi 150.png|Yumi with Tessen Fan. yumi 250.png|Yumi on Overwing. EquipScreenWikia.png CL-FR-Yumi.png Defeat.png Vacances dans la brume 341.jpg Vacances dans la brume 317.jpg Thumbnail yumi 357.png|Yumi's Season 4 Art. Musique mortelle 293.jpg|Yumi's Season 1-3 Avatar. Yumi's Avatar.png|Yumi's Avatar in a 360° view. CLE.png|Yumi with the others in Evolution poster. Stick concept.PNG|Concept art of Yumi with Bo Staff. Garage Kids Garagekids111 Garagekids110 Garagekids107 Garagekids94 Garagekids93 Garagekids83 Garagekids71 Garagekids70 Garagekids69 Garagekids59 Garagekids57 Garagekids56 Garagekids53 Garagekids52 Garagekids44 Garagekids40 Garagekids39 Garagekids38 Garagekids36 Garagekids32 Garagekids55 Gk1.png ca:Yumi Ishiyama el:Γιούμι Ισιγιάμα es:Yumi Ishiyama fi:Yumi Ishiyama fr:Yumi Ishiyama gl:Yumi Ishiyama it:Yumi Ishiyama pl:Yumi Ishiyama pt:Yumi Ishiyama ru:Юми Ишияма sr:Јуми Ишијама Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Playable character in game Category:Yumi Category:Ishiyama Family Category:Needs Captions Category:Garage Kids Category:Students